New born dreams
by Miciru
Summary: contains the repeated end of selfish dreams and more!!!please read and email me


The sequal to Selfish dreams...  
  
"I don't like this anymore." Said Goku staring at himself in the mirror. He picked up his fishing knife   
and put it to his wrists as he shaked slightly from fear of the pain. Bulme suddenly walked in,   
"Hey Goku whats up...Goku what..are you doin!Don't Goku don't leave me." Said Bulma sadly.   
Goku looked at her straight in the eyes and he saw all the fear and lost look that he had seen in Yenvy's   
eyes when he did his horrible attack. He dropped the knife and pulled Bulma closer to him and hugged her   
tightly, "I raped her!I'm so sorry! I love you Bulma but my instincts took over." Cried Goku.   
"I think i know who you mean and i expected you too. i love you too Goku and it's not your fault."   
"She almost died I didn't know I had to seal a saiyan womans bite mark and so she was bleeding to death,   
but then vegeta came and tried to help her then he took her away and... and... I don't know anymore I've   
lost it all... Vegeta, Yenvy and you! I'm so stupid!" shouted Goku feeling sorry for Bulma thinking he   
had hurt her more than he hurt Yenvy earlier.   
"Goku-chan don't be silly you haven't lost me, I still want you and I'm not leaving you. Please don't   
keep blaming yourself! It was your inner saiyan, Kakarot not you Goku!"   
Goku brushed a piece of Bulma's hair out of her face lightly and ran his thumb down it softly, the rest   
of his hand gripping her neck lightly, she stared into his eyes and then saw him leaning towards her   
trying for a kiss so she leaned in and they kissed lightly and they stepped back and Bulma fell back   
onto the bed and Goku followed as they continued kissing then Goku leaned back a bit still staring into   
her eyes. He accidently brushed his hand up her leg, pushing her summer dress up, revealing a blue thong   
and Goku looked down and blushed, "Sorry," then she laughed lightly and pulled off his tanktop showing   
his hot masculine body, his hands rubbed her thigh lightly then he moved it up her dress slowly rubbing   
up and down her sides as they smiled at one another. Bulma began un-doing his belt and he unzipped her   
dress as they kissed each other softly still looking into each others eyes in bliss. "Bulma this might hurt   
you are you willing to face a little pain at first? It's just I really want to share this precious moment   
with you to show the passion I hold inside myself."   
"Don't worry Goku I can handle it."   
Now the only boarder line between them was their underwear. Goku became anxious to get her bra away from   
this whole moment so he ripped it off and began gently rubbing her breasts with his hands as they continued   
kissing then she slipped off his boxer shorts and he pulled her thong down to her knees. Just for a moment he   
looked up and down her body realising just how beautiful her body really was. Goku had always thought of her   
more like a little sister than a fully grown woman. He still felt bad after thinking about how fragile she   
would be compared to her past partners, Chi-Chi was strong and Vegeta was a saiyan just like him but Bulma,   
had this mature but fragile body but the pain was her choice so he thrusted himself inside her as hard as he   
could and Bulma screamed out so he kissed her so her screams and moans were silenced to a slight muffled moan.   
He rocked in and out of her slowly, getting faster and faster making her body shake with the cross os passion   
and pain. He could see she was starting to enjoy it so he only kissed her every now and then as he wanted to   
see how much she was enjoying it all. Her hands were clenched onto his back as he took one final thrust and   
his cum filtered inside her mixing withs hers as they had one big orgasm then they laid naked in each others   
arms still breathing heavily and their hot bodies shaking. "Thanks Goku."   
"For what? Hurting you?"   
"No for giving it everything you had. I didn't want you just to sympathise with me I wanted to the full-on   
passion that I knew you could give."  
"Oh that's ok. I feel a bit bad though. I hope you aren't sore."   
"I'll be ok just have to get used to that first thrust."   
Goku smiled then just laid there, tired and then he fell to sleep. Bulma gotup slowly realising the pain she   
had been through and that she was actually sore "Oww Goku you beast." She walked over to her closet and put   
on clean underwear and a pair of shorts with a purple baggy top.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
